Standard electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems comprise a set of surveillance gates that emit a magnetic pulse along with a resonant frequency. These surveillance gates interact with EAS tags that includes metallic plates that emit the same frequency as that transmitted by the surveillance gates when the tags are in the vicinity of the gates. When this occurs the EAS gate may receive the signal and activater the alarm system of the EAS system.
Previously available EAS tags may be temporarily deactivated using an electromagnetic device that is of a power level of magnetic gauss sufficient to drives the metallic plates in the tag into saturation. Once saturated, these EAS tags are unable to transmit the desired frequency required to activate the alarm of the EAS gates.